


Surprise

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seb returns from his parents, he finds out that Jim decided to upgrade their living space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: green

Sebastian unlocked the door to their flat, unsure what he might find there. His visit at his parents’ place dragged on a bit and he decided to stay for the night. Now, he regretted his decision; not that Jim would do something dangerous or reckless, like blowing up their microwave, but he was a bit secretive recently and  that made Seb suspicious. Yep, he should have known better than leaving Jim alone for such a long time.

_Jim?_ He shouted from the hall as he toed his shoes. _Jim, where are you?_

‘In the bedroom!’ came an enthusiastic reply.

Furrowing his brows, Sebastian padded through the hall and headed to the bedroom. There was drop cloth spreaded on the carpet. Surprised, the blond raised him eyebrows.

_Jim?_ he asked, stopping at the threshold of the room.

A mass of dishevelled hair appeared in front of him. Jim smiled broadly to him, a smear of green paint on his cheek.

‘Hi, Sebby!’ he chirped. ‘How are your parents? I hope everything’s alright?’

_Yeah, they’re fine_ , Seb mumbled, staring at his friend; Jim was practically jumping with enthusiasm. _And what are you doing?_

‘Well, it was supposed to be a surprise,’ James tilted his head, ‘but you returned a bit earlier than I expected. Anyway, I’m painting the bedroom,’ as if to prove his words, he raised his paint roller.

_Wh-What?_

Jim rolled his eyes.

‘See for yourself,’ he pulled Sebastian into the room. The blond’s jaw dropped; two walls were already painted green, the shade of fresh grass and young leaves. Seb looked at his friend, lost for words.

‘Well, as we can’t go to the park and enjoy spring outside because of all those pollens and allergens,’ the smaller man explained, rocking on the balls of his feet, ‘I thought that we could bring spring freshness and greenees inside without the risk of falling the victims of our immune systems again. Hence, the colour. Moreover, green is not only considered to be the colour of hope, but also widely recognized for its calming effect,’ he glanced at Seb nervously, ‘What do you think?’

_Well,_ Sebastian mumbled, _it’s definitely different…_

‘You don’t like it then?’ Jim asked quietly.

_No, no,_ the blond shook his head, It’s very… invigorating. James still didn’t look convinced. Sighing, Sebastian rolled up his sleeves. _Do you have another paint roller? We should finish it before lunch to give paint time to dry out, don’t you think?_

Jim smiled broadly.


End file.
